


Карательная медицина и носочки с горчицей

by Kana_Go, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 мини G – PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Рамлоу заболел, но Солдат позаботится о том, чтобы к началу активных боевых действий командир встал на ноги
Series: WTF 2021 мини G – PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125854
Kudos: 38





	Карательная медицина и носочки с горчицей

Они сидели на гребаной ферме точнехонько в центре гребаного «нигде», а Рамлоу умудрился заболеть. Простуда была на редкость противной. Температура и до ста не дотягивала, зато голову словно горячей ватой набили, горло превратилось в крупноячеистую терку, а из носа текло, как из пожарного шланга.

Говорят, лечи простуду-не лечи – за неделю сама пройдет, но недели у Рамлоу не было: до активных действий осталось три дня. Одной рукой держать автомат, а второй прижимать к носу два дюйма бумажных платков Рамлоу не мог.

Он сидел на кровати и раздраженно перебирал содержимое аптечек. Заботливо отобранные и упакованные гидровскими коновалами медикаменты обещали прирастить ногу за три часа и воскресить покойника – за пять, но вот от больного горла и насморка найти пока ничего не удалось.

Очевидно, бойцам на задании полагалось исключительно получать травмы, облучаться радиацией и отравляться газами, а не болеть простудой.

Рамлоу оглушительно чихнул – вовремя успев схватиться за платочки, чтобы не устроить наводнение, – и устало потер лоб.

– Будь здоров.

Рамлоу рывком развернулся к выходу. Проклятая простуда притупила его бдительность. В гости могло пожаловать хоть подразделение 269 в полном составе, а он бы и не заметил. К счастью, в дверях стояла не толпа израильских спецназовцев, а всего лишь Зимний Солдат.

– Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? – резко спросил Рамлоу.

– Ты заболел, – без вопросительной интонации сказал Солдат.

– Ну я типа сам вижу, – хрипло фыркнул Рамлоу и шумно шмыгнул носом. – Не твое дело. Шагай отсюда.

Долгое мгновение Солдат невыразительно смотрел на него, потом молча развернулся и вышел. Рамлоу трубно высморкался и продолжил бесплодные лекарственные изыскания.

* * *

Примерно через полчаса, когда Рамлоу отчаялся найти в аптечках что-нибудь хотя бы приблизительно противопростудное и просто валялся на кровати, утопая в платках, аки в сугробах, в дверь нерешительно поскреблись.

– Кто бы там ни явился, вали нахер и убейся об стену! – гаркнул Рамлоу.

Гаркнул и раскашлялся.

– Я принес лекарство, – робко пискнули в ответ.

Робко пищать в отряде умел только Таузиг. Строго говоря, Мэй пищать тоже умела, но вовсе не робко, а при необходимости с эффективностью акустического оружия. Рамлоу не очень-то любил Таузига, но… лекарство?

– Ну входи, – неохотно позволил он.

Таузиг вполз в комнату, бережно удерживая перед собой крохотный пластиковый стаканчик. Через прозрачные стенки просвечивала ядовито-красная жидкость.

– Давай, – проворчал Рамлоу. – А то у тебя так трясутся руки, что расплескаешь.

Он выхватил стаканчик из вялых пальцев и подозрительно принюхался.

Ничего не учуял, конечно же. При всем водопаде соплей нос умудрялся одновременно быть заложенным. Рамлоу бы сейчас и грузовик тухлых яиц не унюхал.

– Где вы его откопали? Все аптечки у меня.

– Э… Мэй к соседям сбегала, – ответил Таузиг. – Пейте залпом, оно горькое.

Рамлоу хмыкнул. Горькое. Он бы сейчас спокойно скушал ложечку хинина.

Опустошив стаканчик, Рамлоу вернул его и снова обратил внимание на то, что у Таузига дрожат руки. Только сейчас он потрудился поднять взгляд и увидел, что выглядит Таузиг тоже не очень: потный, бледный и с бегающими глазами.

– Что с тобой? – забеспокоился Рамлоу.

– Ничего, – сдавленно отозвался Таузиг, пятясь к двери. – Выздоравливайте, командир.

Внутри разлилось приятное тепло. В мозгу стучала какая-то навязчивая мысль.

– А ну стой, – Рамлоу начал было приподниматься, но не смог.

Внутри разлилась приятная сонливость, а за ней – приятная тяжелая слабость.

Рамлоу свалился на кровать и внезапно поймал навязчивую мысль за ускользающий хвост.

– Какое, к хренам собачьим… сбегала к соседям? – прохрипел он, с трудом ворочая языком. – Здесь до соседей… разве что… на вертушке…

– Простите, командир Рамлоу! – взвыл быстро растворяющийся в серой пелене Таузиг. – Он меня заставил!

И это было последнее, что услышал Рамлоу.

* * *

Солнечный лучик скользнул по лицу и защекотал в носу. Рамлоу чихнул и проснулся.

Он лежал на своей кровати, подушка была заботливо застелена цветастым полотенцем. На тумбочке чуть поодаль стоял графин с водой. Во рту было сухо и липко, поэтому Рамлоу, промаргиваясь, приподнялся и потянулся за графином.

Что-то дернуло его за ногу.

Развернувшись, Рамлоу увидел, что одет в пижаму. Слишком просторную и в голубых незабудках. А еще он увидел, что прикован к металлической спинке кровати за щиколотку. Щиколотка была голая, но заботливо перемотанная марлей в несколько слоев. А еще он увидел три ряда колючей проволоки. А за проволокой стоял отряд и смотрел на него с сочувствием. А за спинами отряда расстилался бескрайний зеленый луг. А над головой переливался всеми цветами радуги гигантский пляжный зонтик.

– У меня жар, – пробормотал Рамлоу.

Градусов сто пятнадцать, не иначе, потому что при ста четырех он такие глюки не ловил.

– Именно, – сказал Зимний Солдат. Он стоял у изголовья, скрестив руки на груди, и строго смотрел на Рамлоу сверху вниз. – Небольшой, но даже такой жар может быть признаком дифтерии, инфлюэнцы, скарлатины, окопной лихорадки…

* * *

– Каменный век, – прошептал Ламберт Барберу. – Он бы еще чуму и проказу вспомнил.

– К счастью, он не из _настолько_ далекого прошлого, – пробормотал в ответ тот.

* * *

– Агент, – Рамлоу указал на проволоку. – Что это за маскарад?

– Это не маскарад, – с удручающей серьезностью отозвался Солдат. – Это карантин.

Рамлоу заморгал.

– Миссия менее чем через три дня, – пояснил Солдат. – Мы должны поставить тебя на ноги и убедиться, что больше никто не заболеет.

– А почему я на улице?

– Потому что при простуде и гриппе нужен неограниченный приток свежего воздуха. Твоя спальня в доме маленькая и душная. Я позаботился о том, чтобы тебя не беспокоили дождь и солнце, – Солдат указал на зонтик.

– А почему…

– Ты должен как можно чаще пить, – перебил Солдат. – Жар и насморк вызывают обезвоживание.

Он исчез в доме – тот был, оказывается, в двух шагах, только с другой стороны – и вернулся спустя три минуты. Все эти минуты Рамлоу особыми секретными знаками требовал, чтобы подчиненные его срочно спасали. Подчиненные внезапно заинтересовались облачками в синем небе.

Вернувшись, Солдат протянул ему здоровенную эмалированную кружку. Рамлоу так и не успел дотянуться до графина, поэтому пить хотел ужасно. Схватив предложенную емкость, он осушил ее несколькими большими глотками.

Ну упс.

Во-первых, в кружке, судя по ощущениям, была свеженькая лава только-только из жерла вулкана.

Во-вторых, у Рамлоу внезапно очухались вкусовые рецепторы. И сильно пожалели, что не остались в коме.

– Что… это… было… – просипел он.

Странно было не увидеть язычков пламени, вырывающихся из обожженного рта при каждом слове. Вероятно, зеленых и ядовитых.

– Горячее молоко с медом, маслом и луком, – с готовностью пояснил Солдат. – Лучшее средство при больном горле.

Ну да, логично. Если горло полностью расплавится и вытечет из тела, болеть будет нечему.

Впрочем, в поглощении адской смеси внезапно обнаружился свой плюс: примерно через полчаса, когда Рамлоу перестало мутить, проснулся пропавший было аппетит.

– Я есть хочу, – сказал Рамлоу Солдату, который все это время стоял и пырился так пристально, будто пытался разглядеть начинающееся выздоровление на клеточном уровне.

Ни слова не говоря, Солдат вышел из импровизированной камеры пыт… простите, палаты, отвел отряд в сторонку и что-то долго втолковывал, после чего поманил за собой Мэй и исчез в доме. Рамлоу погладил бурчащий живот и вздохнул. Скучно. Хоть бы телефон отставили. Или книжку, на худой конец. Некоторое время он развлекался тем, что пытался вскрыть наручники неопознанной деталью, отодранной от зонтика, потом сдался и решил попросить кого-нибудь из ребят контрабандой перекинуть ему мобильник.

Поискав взглядом отряд, Рамлоу понял, что развлечение найдено: Роллинз, Ламберт, Барбер и Таузиг бродили по лугу и рвали цветочки.

Сперва Рамлоу подумал, что все же заболел не простудой, а какой-то жуткой болячкой, которая его ударила по дыхательной системе, а всех остальных (Солдата в первую очередь) – по мозгам.

Потом он попытался настроиться оптимистически и предположил, что Солдат под угрозой жестоких пыток и мучительной смерти заставил всех создавать идиллическую картинку, чтобы он, Рамлоу, преисполнялся душевным покоем и поскорее выздоравливал.

Потом он сдался и окликнул:

– Ребят, что за херней вы страдаете?

– Это не херня, – отозвался Роллинз, настороженно поглядывая в сторону дома. – Это больничная ромашка.

– Аптечная, – поправил Ламберт.

– А что с ней делают?

Роллинз пожал плечами.

– Агент сказал, что лечат простуду.

– Логично, – пробормотал Рамлоу.

Вопрос лишь в том, что в лечебных целях с этими ромашками полагается делать. Судя по количеству собранного сырья, которое уже поднималось средних размеров стожком, засыпаться по шейку и простоять до выздоровления.

Когда он уже совсем извелся подозрениями, из дома появились Мэй и Солдат. Мэй несла маленькую кастрюльку, Солдат – кастрюлю побольше. Над емкостями поднимался обильный пар. От обеих – и Рамлоу ощущал это! – очень вкусно пахло.

– О, первое и второе! – обрадовался он, когда кастрюли заняли место графина на тумбочке.

– Картошка не для еды, – отрезал Солдат, двигая тумбочку так, чтобы Рамлоу мог до нее дотянуться. – Картошкой надо дышать.

Поначалу Рамлоу подумал, что последнее обнуление вышибло из Солдата, помимо прочего, курс элементарной физиологии. Потом он сообразил, что дышать, очевидно, полагается не самой картошкой, а паром от нее. Идиотизм, конечно, но хотя бы безопасный.

Рамлоу принялся за еду, а Солдат набросил на кастрюлю с картофелем полотенце, сгреб стожок ромашки и в сопровождении всех остальных вернулся в дом.

Бульон был офигительный. Рамлоу со вздохом подумал, как здорово было бы заполировать его вареной картошечкой, но – делать нечего – склонился над кастрюлей, накрыл голову полотенцем и принялся прилежно дышать.

Через пару минут он нечаянно наклонился сильнее и ткнулся в картошку носом. А еще через пару минут нечаянно высунул язык и ее лизнул. А еще через пару минут многозадачность восторжествовала.

* * *

– Я тоже есть хочу, – прошептал Таузиг Мэй, пока они в одиннадцать обычных рук и одну металлическую проводили странные манипуляции с собранными цветами и кипятком. – Где у нас галеты?

– Не смей, – прошипела Мэй. – Они сухие. Подавишься крошками, закашляешься, и тогда _этот_ , – она указала глазами на Солдата, – и тебя лечить начнет.

* * *

– А где картошка? – удивился Солдат, разглядывая идеально пустые кастрюли.

– О, – отозвался Рамлоу, – я ею так старательно дышал, что всю вдохнул.

* * *

Вместо десерта перед Рамлоу появилась огромная кружка с чем-то зеленоватым. Пахло варево соответственно – травой.

– Что это? – подозрительно осведомился Рамлоу.

– Ромашковый чай, – отозвался Солдат. – Помогает от всего и от простуды в том числе. Пей.

Наученный горьким опытом, глотать содержимое кружки Рамлоу не спешил. К тому же, откуда-то – откуда, он хоть убей не знал – всплыло смутное воспоминание, что перед тем, как заваривать из ромашки чай, с ней надо что-то делать. То ли сушить, то ли выставлять под свет полной луны и плясать вокруг с бубнами.

– Пей, – настойчиво повторил Солдат.

Пришлось подчиниться. В конце концов, хуже молока с маслом, медом и луком уже ничего быть не может.

В награду за пережитые мучения до самого вечера Рамлоу никто не трогал. Правда, телефон и книжки Солдат не разрешил, заявив, что при простуде и гриппе надо отдыхать. В том числе от информации. Так что всю вторую половину дня Рамлоу развлекался, разбирая на дольки длиннющую связку чеснока, которую Солдат сразу после пытки ромашкой водрузил ему на шею так торжественно, что гавайские красотки с их жалкими цветочными гирляндами обзавидовались бы.

– Я не понял, – пожаловался Рамлоу Роллинзу. – Меня от простуды лечат или от вампиризма?

Роллинз обреченно пожал плечами.

А к темноте Солдат вернулся в сопровождении Таузига и Мэй. Таузиг нес охапку стеклянных банок, Мэй – горящий факел. У обоих на лицах застыл ужас.

Рамлоу попытался прижаться к спинке кровати, но цепочка наручников не пустила.

– Что вы собираетесь делать? – опасливо спросил он.

– Ставить банки, – кратко отозвался Солдат.

– Куда?

– На тебя.

Рамлоу покосился на банки.

– Ты ничего не перепутал? Точно банки?

– Точно.

– Точно трехлитровые?

Солдат сурово кивнул.

– А у меня… эээ… у меня… – Рамлоу осенило. – А вдруг у меня медицинские противопоказания?

Не меняясь в лице, Солдат протянул руку к Таузигу. Тот дернулся, чуть не выронил банки, но каким-то чудом умудрился вложить в металлическую ладонь телефон. Несколько минут Солдат сосредоточенно гуглил, после чего поинтересовался:

– У тебя есть туберкулез легких, обострение чешуйчатого лишая или беременность?

– Нет, – вынужден был признать Рамлоу.

Солдат кивнул с удовлетворенным видом осознающего свою полную правоту человека.

– Тогда и медицинских противопоказаний у тебя нет.

– Мама… – просипел Рамлоу.

* * *

– Каменный век, – прошептал Ламберт Барберу, пока они курили за углом и, поеживаясь, прислушивались к сдавленным воплям. – Он бы еще командира начал кровопусканием и табачными клизмами лечить.

– К счастью, он не из _настолько_ далекого прошлого, – пробормотал в ответ тот.

* * *

– Под домом есть подвал, – прошептал Таузиг Мэй, пока они уносили все еще теплые банки и надеялись, что угробили командира не совсем насмерть. – Может, я там спрячусь и пересижу до эвакуации?

– Не смей, – прошипела Мэй. – Там пыльно. Надышишься, расчихаешься, и тогда _этот_ , – она указала глазами на Солдата, – и тебя лечить начнет.

* * *

Рамлоу осторожно принял вертикальное положение – спать по понятным причинам пришлось на животе – и с радостью отметил, что утро принесло с собой некоторые положительные перемены в самочувствии.

Еще утро принесло с собой горсть странных длинных листьев, вертолет и незнакомого мужика. Листья лежали в большой миске, вертолет стоял парой сотен футов поодаль, а мужик валялся под самой проволокой и, кажется, не дышал.

– Что это за хрень? – спросил Рамлоу.

Он сам не знал, какую именно из хреней имел в виду, поэтому посмотрел на самую большую – на вертолет.

Солдат стоял там же, держал в руках пятилитровую бутыль, кажется, с водой и внимательно рассматривал ее на свет. Потом подошел к проволоке.

– Это же не вода? – подозрительно прищурился Рамлоу.

– Авиационный керосин, – оправдал его опасения Солдат.

– Я не буду его пить!

– А зря, – Солдат снова задумчиво поболтал бутылкой. – Говорят, керосин внутрь даже от рака помогает. А от простуды уж точно.

– Я не буду его пить! – с легкими нотками истерики повторил Рамлоу.

– Вообще-то, я не заставляю тебя его пить. Им нужно полоскать горло. Правда, я не уверен, что он без присадок, поэтому, – Солдат с явным сожалением вздохнул, – не будем рисковать.

Рамлоу тоже вздохнул – с облегчением.

– Мы будем делать ингаляцию с эвкалиптовыми листьями, – просветлел лицом Солдат.

– А где ты взял свежие эвкалиптовые листья? – Рамлоу с трудом припомнил какую-то книжку, прочитанную в далеком нежном детстве. – У нас тут не гребаная Австралия.

– Слетал в зоопарк, – Солдат махнул в сторону вертолета, – и… позаимствовал немного в вольере у коал.

– Надеюсь, коалу ты не приволок? – прищурился Рамлоу. – Тоже в каких-нибудь… лечебных целях?

* * *

– Каменный век, – прошептал Ламберт Барберу. – Представь, если он в самом деле стырил в зоопарке коалу и собирается приготовить из бедного мишки очередное «лекарство»? Лечились же когда-то собачьей слюной, рогом единорога и яйцами бобра.

– К счастью, он не из _настолько_ далекого прошлого, – пробормотал в ответ тот.

* * *

– Нет, – невозмутимо отозвался Солдат. – Зато я привез фермера.

Рамлоу с тревогой посмотрел на неподвижное тело.

– А зачем нам фермер?

Он грешным делом припомнил прочитанную от скуки статью, в которой рассказывалось о том, как всякие стремные королевские персоны лечились ваннами из крови и размолотыми в порошок черепами.

Он-то не король. Перебьется как-нибудь и без лекарств из покойников.

Солдат легонько пихнул тело ногой. Тело застонало и матюгнулось.

– Пока ты будешь делать ингаляцию, он сварит тебе компот. При простуде и гриппе очень полезно пить теплые витаминные напитки.

После всего перенесенного лечения дышать отваром из эвкалиптовых листьев и одновременно парить ноги в цветастом эмалированном тазике оказалось даже приятно. К тому же, сваренный несчастным фермером компот был на редкость вкусным.

Жар прошел. Филиал всемирного потопа, расположившийся в носу, уступил место скромному китайскому наводнению 1931 года. Жизнь налаживалась.

Фермер, кстати, отказавшись от честно заработанной доли компота, денег и предложения подвезти, весьма бодро отправился домой своим ходом. Ну и балбес, хоть бы компот взял. Учитывая, что до его жилища пришлось лететь на вертолете, в дороге ему наверняка захочется присесть и подкрепиться.

До вечера Рамлоу бездельничал и играл в города с Роллинзом, вызвавшимся скрасить ему заключ… простите, карантин. А вечером пришел Солдат и результатом осмотра остался недоволен.

– Мне намного лучше! – возразил Рамлоу.

– Но ты не выздоровел полностью, – парировал Солдат. – Завтра вечером нужно приниматься за работу.

– Да завтрашнего вечера я такими темпами сто раз выздоровею, – заверил Рамлоу.

Солдат словно его не услышал.

– Пора привлекать тяжелую артиллерию… – пробормотал он.

– Что? – холодея, переспросил Рамлоу. – То есть, масляно-медово-луковое молоко, восемь фунтов чеснока и гребаные банки, по-твоему, недостаточно тяжелая артиллерия?

Солдат молча развернулся и ушел в дом, оставив Рамлоу лихорадочно оглядываться и прикидывать, какой деталью обстановки можно по-быстренькому сделать сэппуку, избавив себя таким образом от дальнейших мучений.

Увы, ничего острого он не нашел, а до проволоки не дотянулся. Прошло, по ощущениям, два наполненных ужасными предчувствиями часа, прежде чем из дома вышла длинная процессия. Возглавлял ее Солдат, который тащил на себе чугунную ванну. За ним, словно вереница утят, семенили Роллинз, Ламберт, Барбер и Таузиг, нагруженные ведрами с водой. Процессия была окутана паром, как ежики туманом.

Скинув ванну около кровати, Солдат принялся деловито наполнять ее водой.

– Горячая ванна? – недоверчиво спросил Рамлоу. – Всего лишь?

– Баня была бы лучше, но где ее тут возьмешь? – вздохнул Солдат.

Отстегнув наручники, он поднял брыкающегося Рамлоу на руки и уронил в ванну прямо в пижаме.

Ну… надо признаться, принимать ванну было приятно. То есть, первые пять минут Рамлоу ощущал себя Кольцом Всевластья, которое кинули в жерло вулкана Ородруин, но потом вода остыла до приемлемых для человеческого тела температур, и стало гораздо лучше.

Солдат, скрестив руки на груди, возвышался над ванной и смотрел на Рамлоу сверху вниз, как суперцунами на Хонсю. Отряд стоял около проволоки и взирал на Рамлоу с сочувствием. Точнее, Роллинз, Ламберт и Барбер взирали с сочувствием, а Таузиг лихорадочно копался в телефоне.

– Э, командир, – наконец неуверенно проговорил он. – Я погуглил… В общем, тут везде написано, что из-за горячих ванн у мужчин развивается импотенция.

– Что??? – взвился Рамлоу.

– Сидеть! – рявкнул Солдат и слегка его притопил.

Вынырнув и отплевавшись, Рамлоу понял, что Таузиг продолжает говорить.

– Ой, извините, я перепутал! Все в порядке!

– Как только Агент меня отсюда выпустит, я тебе импотенцию устрою, – с облегчением буркнул Рамлоу.

– Все в порядке, – радостно повторил Таузиг. – Я перепутал. Не импотенция, а бесплодие. Вы же все равно не собирались детей заводить, да?

* * *

– Там же еще горячая вода осталась? – прошептала Мэй сама себе, пока мужики таскали ведра с кипятком. – Надо быстренько помыться, пока все заняты.

– Не смей, – прошипело отражение в запотевшем зеркале. – Вода горячая. Подскочит температура до девяноста восьми с четвертью, и тогда _этот_ , – оно указало глазами в примерном направлении Солдата, – и тебя лечить начнет.

* * *

Рамлоу проснулся еще до рассвета от странного жжения в ногах. Приподняв голову, он сперва решил, что все еще спит и видит кошмар: в предрассветных сумерках на обеих его ногах белел гипс до колена.

Рамлоу хотел сесть, но обнаружил, что теперь прикован к спинке кровати за руку.

О боже. Гребаный Агент задумал какое-то уж совсем изуверское лечение, а чтобы пациент точно не сбежал, переломал ему ноги. Это конец.

Но через несколько мгновений слепой паники Рамлоу призадумался. Жжение ощущалось в ступнях, точнее, в подошвах. Кроме того, Рамлоу доводилось ломать кости и не раз. Переломы болели совершенно по-другому.

– Носочки с горчицей, – сказали сзади.

Рамлоу неловко извернулся и увидел Солдата. Тот сидел чуть поодаль на табурете и с умиротворенным видом прихлебывал что-то из граненого стакана.

Сильно пахло спиртным.

– Что? – без нужды переспросил Рамлоу.

– Носочки с горчицей, – повторил Солдат, кивнув на его ноги.

Рамлоу пригляделся. Он не видел никаких носочков с горчицей, только гипс.

Об этом он и сообщил Солдату.

– Они под гипсом, – пояснил тот. – Для достижения оптимального эффекта носкам следует оставаться на тебе в течение как минимум восьми часов. Я должен был удостовериться, что ты не снимешь их раньше.

На это Рамлоу ответить было нечего. Он просто разевал рот как выброшенная на берег рыба.

– Вот, – Солдат взял с тумбочки второй стакан и протянул ему. – Пей.

– Это водка, – догадался Рамлоу.

– Она самая, – подтвердил Солдат. – С перцем. Волшебное средство. Если уж оно не поможет, то уже ничего не поможет.

Рамлоу не стал отказываться. Чтобы вынести нынешний уровень абсурда с минимальным ущербом для психики, ему надо было выпить.

– Твое здоровье, – он приподнял стакан в сторону Солдата.

– _Твое_ здоровье, – с нажимом отозвался тот.

* * *

Разумеется, водка с перцем помогла. Или тост. Или носочки с горчицей. А скорее всего, ясное осознание того, что три дня подобного лечения – абсолютный максимум, который способен перенести здоровый тренированный организм.

Как бы то ни было, к полудню от простуды не осталось и следа. И на задании Рамлоу не получил ни единой царапинки, несмотря на плотный огонь противника, ведь тому, кто пережил заботу Зимнего Солдата, уже ничего не страшно!

КОНЕЦ

Примечание автора: температура указана в градусах Фаренгейта

100°F – 37.8°C

115°F – 46°C

104°F – 40°C

98.25°F – 36.8°C

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке: крэк и юмор: СТРАЙК с Солдатом на затяжной миссии, Рамлоу в какой-то момент простужается (а может, и не только один он). Это триггерит Солдата, он переключается в режим наседки и в добровольно-принудительном порядке устраивает Рамлоу больничный режим, страйковцы боятся чихнуть при Солдате, чтобы тоже не оказаться на койке. Пусть пройдутся по всем известным (в том числе и со времен СССР) Солдату способам лечения, начиная от простых, вроде куриного супчика, и до горчичников и дыхания над картошкой


End file.
